The Crash (1985)
Plot Overview Krystle has taken Kristina at La Mirage. Blake gives Krystle a few days to come to her senses. He cannot accept that he is at fault or that he should just admit Krystle is just as innocent as he is. This does not stop Blake to keep seeing Lady Ashley. They are planning a party for Dominique's release from the hospital. Blake does brush Ashley's off with respect to a meal, which she immediately recognizes. Blake thanks Ashley for her support of Dominique and Krystle just happens to enter as Blake is holding Ashley's hands. Blake calls out to Krystle to stop when she turns away but he does not give chase. Meanwhile, Daniel is in a Paraguayan prison. Dex and Daniel's assistant come up with a plan to rescue Daniel. Alexis does not want Dex to go and tries to stop him (with some sex). That fails. Dex then rescues Daniel. Back in Denver, Daniel goes to Krystle and believes he has his opportunity with her since she is now living at La Mirage. Krystle rejects Daniel but when she casually mentions to Blake that Daniel is back and has seen her, Blake is determined to resolve things with Daniel once and for all. Claudia has decided to go to Mexico to get a quick divorce. She has been finally convinced to get the divorce when she saw Luke and Steven having lunch. The relationship is over. Claudia flies down to Mexico and has a sleepless night interrupted by Adam. So she asks Adam to make love to her. The next morning, Claudia proclaims that Adam makes her feel a way no other man has ever made her. Everyone tries to give Steven advice about his divorce. Blake wants Steven to stop Claudia but Steven checks him by reminding Blake of his promise to support his relationship with Luke. Jeff feels Steven's pain of having Adam move in on his woman. Alexis supports the move only because she needs to one up Blake in supporting Steven and Luke. Amanda continues to give her fiance the cold shoulder and it is starting to wear Prince Michael down. Amanda even turns down Michael's sexual advance since that is not part of the bargain. At Dominique's party, Amanda's cold shoulder act is too much for Michael who calls off the engagement. Blake wants to speak to Amanda but Krystle stops him. Besides, Blake was never for the wedding in the first place. Jeff keeps pursuing Lady Ashley. He even begins to be romantic with her in Ashley's suite. Daniel refuses to return Blake's call so Blake can resolve matters with Daniel. Blake does get a hold of Daniel but Daniel is on his way to the airport. Thus, Blake is waiting for Daniel in his plane and is even willing to fly where Daniel is going just to resolve matters. The two resolve matters by fighting and knocking out the pilot. Now the plane is about to crash land in the mountains. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * lor Lacher ... Burt * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Ernie Fuentes ... Officer * Dorothy Patterson ... Martha * Jim Ishida ... Lin Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 12-feb-1985 to 21-feb-1985 * Deleted scene: Blake tells his investigator to stop trying to find who took the pictures of Krystle and Daniel and then argues with Jeff. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); Bonatelli's (Los Angeles). Quotes * Prince Michael of Moldavia [to Amanda]: You'll love the winters in Moldavia. They're as cold as ice - just like you.